1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus, a method of displaying a stereoscopic image, and a recording medium, and more particularly to a stereoscopic image display apparatus, a method of displaying a stereoscopic image, and a recording medium for displaying a virtual object in a virtual stereoscopic space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where the shape of a vehicle body, a component part, or the like is designed and evaluated, it has been the conventional practice to fabricate a member based on design values (a real object having the same values as the design values) and repeatedly effect processing including the evaluation, examination, and redesign thereof. However, it requires a huge amount of time to fabricate a member and repeat the examination and redesign. For this reason, there has been a demand for an apparatus which permits evaluation and examination without fabricating a member which is a real object.
As such an apparatus, attention has been focused on an apparatus which makes it possible to effect examination and obtain information for redesign by reproducing an image of a real object through a stereoscopic image of computer graphics (CG) in which a virtual object corresponding to the real object to be formed in accordance with design values is displayed in a virtual space. That is, in recent years, computer design using CAD is effected starting with the design stage, and data for a stereoscopic image is generated by using this CAD data, thereby making it possible to display the stereoscopic image. As one example, a stereoscopic display apparatus is known in which a three-dimensional space is generated by using stereoscopic eyeglasses, and a virtual object in that virtual space is operated to improve the operability of CAD (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-131442).
However, faithful reproduction, i.e., display, of design values is required to effect evaluation, examination, and the like without fabricating a member which is a real object. For this reason, a stereoscopic image must be displayed with the same size as that of a real object or on the basis of a fixed scale set in advance. With conventional stereoscopic display apparatuses, sufficient examination has not been made concerning displaying accuracy, so that the conventional stereoscopic display apparatuses cannot display a stereoscopic image with the same size as that of a real object or on the basis of a fixed scale set in advance.
In addition, although there are variations among individual operators in the perception (perceptual information) of a virtual object in a virtual three-dimensional space, sufficient examination has not been made in this respect with the conventional stereoscopic display apparatuses, so that stereoscopic display with high accuracy has been impossible.
Further, although the conventional stereoscopic display apparatuses are able to display a virtual object similar to a real object in a virtual space, it has been possible only for a single operator to view the virtual object. For this reason, it has been difficult for a plurality of operators (viewers) to view the virtual object which is stereoscopically displayed.
In view of the above-described circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stereoscopic image display apparatus, a method of displaying a stereoscopic image, and a recording medium which are capable of displaying a virtual object which is faithfully reproduced in a virtual stereoscopic space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stereoscopic image display apparatus, a method of displaying a stereoscopic image, and a recording medium which allow a plurality of operators to perceive the virtual object reproduced in a virtual stereoscopic space.
To attain the above objects, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stereoscopic image display apparatus comprising: display means having a display area for displaying an image; a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses disposed at a position spaced apart from the display means and having an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; visual-point position input means for inputting positions of a pair of eyeballs located in vicinities of the stereoscopic eyeglasses; display-position input means for inputting positions on the display area of the display means; and controlling means for defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the inputted positions of the eyeballs and the inputted positions on the display area, for causing an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and for outputting changeover signals to cause the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye to repeat the transmission and nontransmission of the light alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention, the display means is formed by including a reflecting member for reflecting part of the light, and the visual-point position input means inputs positions of visual points on the basis of the input of the positions on the display means onto which the pair of eyeballs located in the vicinities of the stereoscopic eyeglasses are projected.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention, the visual-point position input means is provided with a position input portion for inputting an operator""s own position and a sighting portion for forming a reference visual axis with respect to the position input portion, and the visual-point position input means inputs the position of the visual point on the basis of the inputted operator""s own position and the reference visual axis.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention, the visual-point position input means is provided with a detecting portion for detecting the rotation of the eyeball located in the vicinity of the stereoscopic eyeglasses, and the visual-point position input means inputs the position of the visual point on the basis of the detected rotation of the eyeball.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention, the visual-point position input means is provided with a detecting means for detecting the rotation of the eyeball from a fixation position on the display means, and the visual-point position input means inputs the position of the visual point on the basis of the detected rotation of the eyeball.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention, the display-position input means is provided with a position input portion for inputting the operator""s own position and a light emitting portion for forming a reference optical axis with respect to the position input portion, and the display-position input means inputs the position on the display area on the basis of the inputted operator""s own position and the reference optical axis with respect to a reference figure displayed on the display area.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention further comprises: correcting means for determining in advance a relationship of correspondence between a perceived position in the virtual stereoscopic space and at least one of the position inputted by the visual-point positions input means and the position inputted by the display-position input means, and for correcting coordinates in the virtual stereoscopic space for displaying the virtual object on the basis of the relationship of correspondence.
In accordance with an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the seventh aspect of the invention, the correcting means calculates the image for the left eye of the virtual object and the image for the right eye of the virtual object on the basis of the relationship of correspondence.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the seventh aspect of the invention, the correcting means determines the relationship of correspondence on the basis of an error between a position of the virtual object displayed in the virtual stereoscopic space and measured in advance and a measurement position used in the measurement of the perceived position of the virtual object.
In accordance with a 10th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of displaying a stereoscopic image for displaying a stereoscopic image by a programmed computer, comprising the steps of: inputting positions of a pair of eyeballs located in vicinities of a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses having an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; inputting positions on a display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image; and defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions of the eyeballs and the positions on the display area, effecting a changeover between an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and causing the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye to be mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In accordance with an 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium in which a stereoscopic-image display program is recorded for displaying a stereoscopic image by a computer by: inputting positions of a pair of eyeballs located in vicinities of a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses having an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; inputting positions on a display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image; and defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions of the eyeballs and the positions on the display area, effecting a changeover between an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and causing the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye to be mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In accordance with a 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stereoscopic image display apparatus comprising: display means for displaying an image; a plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses disposed at positions spaced apart from the display means, each of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses having notifying means for notifying an operator""s own position as well as an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; selecting means for selecting stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception from among the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses; display-position input means for inputting positions on the display means; and controlling means for defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions on the display means and a reference position spaced apart from the display means and set in advance, for causing an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and for outputting changeover signals to cause the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception to repeat the transmission and nontransmission of the light alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In accordance with a 13th aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the 12th aspect of the invention, the reference position is set on the basis of the operator""s own position notified by the notifying means of one of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses.
In accordance with a 14th aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the 12th aspect of the invention, the reference position is one of a position of a visual point set in advance and the position of the visual point which is set on the basis of the position notified by the notifying means of one of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses.
In accordance with a 15th aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the 12th aspect of the invention, the selecting means selects the stereoscopic eyeglasses whose distance to the reference position is shortest.
In accordance with a 16th aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the 12th aspect of the invention, the selecting means has area-setting means for setting a presence area where the stereoscopic eyeglasses are estimated to be present on the basis of the reference position, and the selecting means selects the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception on the basis of the presence area and a plurality of positions notified by the notifying means.
In accordance with a 17th aspect of the present invention, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus according to the 12th aspect of the invention, the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses are liquid-crystal shutters.
In accordance with an 18th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of displaying a stereoscopic image for displaying a stereoscopic image by a programmed computer, comprising the steps of: inputting positions on a display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image; selecting a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception from among a plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses, each of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses having an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; and defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions on the display means and a reference position spaced apart from the display means and set in advance, causing an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and causing the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception to be mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In accordance with a 19th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium in which a stereoscopic-image display program is recorded for displaying a stereoscopic image by a computer by: inputting positions on a display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image; selecting a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception from among a plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses, each of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses having an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; and defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions on the display means and a reference position spaced apart from the display means and set in advance, causing an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and causing the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception to be mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In accordance with the above-described first aspect of the present invention, the positions of the pair of eyeballs located in the vicinities of the stereoscopic eyeglasses are inputted by the visual-point position input means. In addition, positions on the display area of the display means are inputted by the display-position input means. As a result, the positions on the display area of the display means and the positions of the eyeballs are made to correspond to each other accurately. The controlling means defines as the virtual stereoscopic space the space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the inputted positions of the eyeballs and the inputted positions on the display area. Further, the controlling means causes the image for the left eye of the virtual object and the image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and outputs changeover signals to cause the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye to repeat the transmission and nontransmission of the light alternately in synchronism with the changeover. The stereoscopic eyeglasses are provided with the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye, and their states of the transmission and nontransmission of the light are changed over by signals from the controlling means, thereby allowing the operator to perceive a virtual object displayed in the virtual stereoscopic space and corresponding to a real object.
In accordance with the above-described second aspect of the present invention, the display means is formed by including a reflecting member for reflecting part of the light, the pupils of the operator can be projected onto the display means. Hence, the visual-point position input means is capable of inputting the positions of visual points on the basis of the input of the positions on the display means onto which the pair of eyeballs located in the vicinities of the stereoscopic eyeglasses are projected. That is, the visual axis from the operator""s pupil to the pupil projected onto the display means is aligned with a straight line connecting the operator""s pupil to the pupil projected onto the display means, so that the input of the position on the displaying means accurately corresponds to the position of the visual point.
In accordance with the above-described third aspect of the present invention, the visual-point position input means is provided with the position input portion for inputting the operator""s own position and the sighting portion for forming the reference visual axis with respect to the position input portion, and the visual-point position input means inputs the position of the visual point on the basis of the inputted operator""s own position and the reference visual axis. Accordingly, the position on the display means viewed by the operator can be accurately specified, and it is possible to accurately input the operator""s own position which indicates the position which can be specified.
In accordance with the above-described fourth aspect of the present invention, the visual-point position input means is provided with the detecting portion for detecting the rotation of the eyeball located in the vicinity of the stereoscopic eyeglasses, and the visual-point position input means inputs the position of the visual point on the basis of the detected rotation of the eyeball. Accordingly, it is possible to detect the movement of the position of the visual point due to the rotary motion of the eyeball, and to accurately input the position of the visual point.
In accordance with the above-described fifth aspect of the present invention, the visual-point position input means is provided with the detecting means for detecting the rotation of the eyeball from a fixation position on the display means, and the visual-point position input means inputs the position of the visual point on the basis of the detected rotation of the eyeball. Accordingly, it is possible to detect the movement of the position of the visual point due to the rotary motion of the eyeball, and to accurately input the position of the visual point.
In accordance with the above-described sixth aspect of the present invention, the display-position input means is provided with the position input portion for inputting the operator""s own position and the light emitting portion for forming a reference optical axis with respect to the position input portion, and the display-position input means inputs the position on the display area on the basis of the inputted operator""s own position and the reference optical axis with respect to a reference figure displayed on the display area. Accordingly, it is possible to give a designation onto the display means by means of light emitted along the reference optical axis, and to accurately input the operator""s own position which is on an extension of a line of the position designated on the display means.
In accordance with the above-described seventh aspect of the present invention, the correcting means is further provided for determining in advance the relationship of correspondence between a perceived position in the virtual stereoscopic space and at least one of the positions inputted by the visual-point position input means and the position inputted by the display-position input means, and for correcting the coordinates in the virtual stereoscopic space for displaying the virtual object on the basis of the relationship of correspondence. Accordingly, since the relationship of correspondence between the position in the virtual stereoscopic space and the position inputted by the visual-point position input means, as well as the relationship of correspondence between the position in the virtual stereoscopic space and the position inputted by the display-position input means, can be determined, the coordinates in the virtual stereoscopic space for displaying the virtual object can be corrected easily, and the virtual object can be displayed accurately.
When the operator views an image, the head of the operator is not always fixed. Therefore, due to the movement of the head of the operator, the relationship between the positions of the eyeballs and the display area moves relatively. In this case, if only the relationship of correspondence between, on the one hand, the perceived position in the virtual stereoscopic space and, on the other hand, at least one predetermined position of the position inputted by the visual-point input means and the position input by the display-position input means, is determined, the display accuracy of the virtual object deteriorates depending on the position of the visual point. For this reason, if the relationship of correspondence is determined by taking into consideration the distance of space between the positions of the eyeballs and the display area, the virtual object can be displayed accurately even if the head of the operator moves or the display device moves.
In accordance with the above-described eighth aspect of the present invention, since the correcting means calculates the image for the left eye of the virtual object and the image for the right eye of the virtual object on the basis of the aforementioned relationship of correspondence, the virtual object can be obtained at a more accurate position as a stereoscopic image.
In accordance with the above-described ninth aspect of the present invention, since the correcting means determines the aforementioned relationship of correspondence on the basis of the error between the position of the virtual object displayed in the virtual stereoscopic space and measured in advance and the measurement position used in the measurement of the perceived position of the virtual object, it is possible to display a virtual object corresponding to the perception characteristic of the operator.
In accordance with above-described 10th aspect of the present invention, processing is executed in accordance with the method of displaying a stereoscopic image for displaying a stereoscopic image by a programmed computer. Namely, the positions of the pair of eyeballs are inputted which are located in the vicinities of the pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses having the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto. Positions on the display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image are inputted. Further, the space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses is defined as a virtual stereoscopic space on the basis of the positions of the eyeballs and the positions on the display area; a changeover is effected between the image for the left eye of the virtual object and the image for the right eye of the virtual object so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space; and the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye are mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In addition, since the distance of space between the positions of the eyeballs and the display area can change during display, in such a case, it suffices if, as stated in the seventh aspect of the invention, the relationship of correspondence is determined in advance between the perceived position in the virtual stereoscopic space and at least one of the position of the eyeball and the position on the display area, and if the coordinates in the virtual stereoscopic space for displaying the virtual object are corrected on the basis of the relationship of correspondence.
In accordance with the above-described 11th aspect of the present invention, the above-described processing which is executed can be stored in a recording medium in which a stereoscopic-image display program is recorded for displaying a stereoscopic image by a computer. In this recording medium, a stereoscopic-image display program is recorded for displaying a stereoscopic image by a computer by: inputting positions of the pair of eyeballs located in the vicinities of the pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses having the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; inputting positions on the display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image; and defining as the virtual stereoscopic space the space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions of the eyeballs and the positions on the display area, effecting a changeover between the image for the left eye of the virtual object and the image for the right eye of the virtual object so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and causing the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye to be mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
In accordance with the above-described 12th aspect of the present invention, a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception is selected from among the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses. The controlling means defines as the virtual stereoscopic space the space included between the display means and the selected stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the reference position set in advance and the positions on the display means inputted by the display-position input means. At the same time, the controlling means causes the image for the left eye of the virtual object and the image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and outputs changeover signals to cause the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception to repeat the transmission and nontransmission of the light alternately in synchronism with the changeover. The stereoscopic eyeglasses are provided with the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye. As the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of these optical elements are changed over in response to signals from the controlling means, a virtual object displayed in the virtual stereoscopic space and corresponding to a real object can be perceived by the operator wearing the stereoscopic eyeglasses selected as the subject for perception from among the plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses.
Accordingly, since the virtual object can be perceived by selecting the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception from among the plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses, the virtual object can be presented to the operator having the stereoscopic eyeglasses selected among the plurality of operators. In addition, the virtual object can be presented to the plurality of operators by consecutively selecting the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception with respect to the plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses.
For example, in a case where a virtual stereoscopic space is presented with respect to an object viewed from the interior of the vehicle, and a virtual object is to be perceived, an arbitrary position in the inner space of the vehicle, e.g, a driver seat, can be set as the aforementioned reference position. In addition, since a plurality of occupants are capable of being seated inside the vehicle, by setting the seated positions of the respective occupants as the reference positions, the virtual object can be presented to the respective occupants. Therefore, as stated in the 13th aspect of the present invention, the reference position can be set on the basis of the operator""s own position notified by the notifying means of one of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses. Thus, by setting the reference position on the basis of the position notified by the notifying means, it is possible to present an optimum virtual object to the operator wearing the stereoscopic eyeglasses.
In addition, in the case where a virtual stereoscopic space is presented with respect to an object viewed from the interior of the vehicle, and a virtual object is to be perceived, the perception takes place at the position of the visual point, so that the aforementioned reference position can be the position of the visual point of the driver seated in the driver seat. Further, by setting the respective seated positions of a plurality of occupants in the vehicle or their positions of visual points as the reference positions, it is possible to present the virtual object to the respective occupants. Accordingly, as stated in the 14th aspect of the present invention, if the reference position is one of the position of the visual point set in advance and the position of the visual point which is set on the basis of the position notified by the notifying means of one of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses, the virtual object can be displayed by accurately fixing the virtual object in the virtual stereoscopic space relative to the position where the operator subject to perception views.
In the case where the selecting means selects the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception from among the plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses, the subject stereoscopic eyeglasses may be selected by being set by input means for designating one of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses. In addition, the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception may be automatically selected from among the plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses. That is, as stated in the 15th aspect of the present invention, if the selecting means selects the stereoscopic eyeglasses whose distance to the reference position is shortest, even if a plurality of operators wearing the stereoscopic eyeglasses are present in the vicinities of the reference position, the stereoscopic eyeglasses with the shortest distance is selected from among them, so that the virtual object can be displayed simply and accurately to the operator subject to perception.
In addition, as stated in the 16th aspect of the present invention, the selecting means may have the area-setting means for setting the presence area where the stereoscopic eyeglasses are estimated to be present on the basis of the reference position. The area-setting means sets the presence area within a predetermined range from the reference position, e.g., a presence area having a shape (a circle, an ellipsis, etc.) which is defined by a 1 m radius. Since it is estimated that operators wearing the stereoscopic eyeglasses are present in this presence area, the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception can be selected on the basis of the presence area and a plurality of positions notified by the notifying means. In the selection on the basis of the presence area and the positions notified by the notifying means, the pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses with the shortest distance to the reference point is selected when pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses are present inside the presence area, or the stereoscopic eyeglasses whose dependence on the presence area is high, e.g., the stereoscopic eyeglasses whose distance to outside the presence area is longest is selected. Alternatively, it suffices if the stereoscopic eyeglasses with the shortest distance to the presence area is selected when no stereoscopic eyeglasses are present inside the presence area. Thus, since the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception can be selected on the basis of the presence area and the positions notified by the notifying means, the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception can be selected automatically from a plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses.
Incidentally, by using liquid-crystal shutters as the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses as stated in the 17th aspect of the present invention, the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses can be provided with high-speed follow-up characteristics, and the changeover of their light-shielding characteristics can be facilitated, so that the virtual object can be perceived easily by the operator by the use of such stereoscopic eyeglasses.
In the above-described stereoscopic image display apparatus, as stated in the 18th aspect of the present invention, processing is executed in accordance with the method of displaying a stereoscopic image for displaying a stereoscopic image by a programmed computer. Namely, this method comprises the steps of: inputting positions on a display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image; selecting a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception from among a plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses, each of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses having an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; and defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions on the display means and a reference position spaced apart from the display means and set in advance, causing an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and causing the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception to be mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
The above-described processing which is executed can be stored in a recording medium in which a stereoscopic-image display program is recorded for displaying a stereoscopic image by a computer, as stated in the 19th aspect of the present invention. In this recording medium, the stereoscopic-image recording program for displaying a stereoscopic image is recorded by: inputting positions on a display area of display means having the display area for displaying an image; selecting a pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception from among a plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses, each of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses having an optical element for a left eye and an optical element for a right eye whose states of transmission and nontransmission of light can be mutually changed over on the basis of signals inputted respectively thereto; and defining as a virtual stereoscopic space a space included between the display means and the stereoscopic eyeglasses on the basis of the positions on the display means and a reference position spaced apart from the display means and set in advance, causing an image for the left eye of a virtual object and an image for the right eye of the virtual object to be displayed by the display means by being mutually changed over so as to allow the virtual object to be perceived in the virtual stereoscopic space, and causing the states of transmission and nontransmission of light of the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception to be mutually changed over alternately in synchronism with the changeover.
As described above, in accordance with the above-described first aspect of the present invention, the positions of the pair of eyeballs located in the vicinities of the stereoscopic eyeglasses are inputted by the visual-point position input means, and positions on the display area of the display means are inputted by the display-position input means. As a result, the positions on the display area of the display means and the positions of the eyeballs are made to correspond to each other accurately. Accordingly, an advantage can be obtained in that highly accurate display is possible in which the virtual object displayed in the virtual stereoscopic space corresponds to a real object.
In accordance with the above-described second aspect of the present invention, an advantage can be obtained in that the pupils of the operator projected onto the reflecting member of the display means can be inputted by the visual-point position input means, so that the input of the positions on the display means are made to accurately correspond to the positions of visual points, thereby improving the accuracy of the input of the positions of the visual points.
In accordance with the above-described third aspect of the present invention, the position of the visual-point position input means can be inputted by the position input portion, and the position of the visual point can be inputted by the sighting portion for forming the reference visual axis with respect to the position input portion. Accordingly, advantages can be obtained in that the positions on the display means can be accurately specified, and that it is possible to accurately input the operator""s own position which indicates the position which can be specified.
In accordance with the above-described fourth aspect of the present invention, since the rotation of the eyeball can be detected by the detecting portion of the visual-point position input means, and the position of the visual point can be inputted on the basis of the detected rotation of the eyeball, an advantage can be obtained in that it is possible to accurately input the position of the visual point.
In accordance with the above-described fifth aspect of the present invention, since the rotation of the eyeball can be detected by the detecting means of the visual-point position input means, and the position of the visual point can be inputted on the basis of the detected rotation of the eyeball, an advantage can be obtained in that it is possible to accurately input the position of the visual point.
In accordance with the above-described sixth aspect of the present invention, since the operator""s own position can be inputted by the position input portion of the display-position input means, and the light emitting portion forms a reference optical axis with respect to the position input portion. Accordingly, advantages can be obtained in that the position on the display area can be inputted on the basis of the operator""s own position and the application of the light with the reference optical axis, and that it is possible to accurately input the operator""s own position which is on an extension of a line of the position designated on the display means.
In accordance with the above-described seventh aspect of the present invention, the coordinates in the virtual stereoscopic space for displaying a virtual object can be corrected on the basis of the relationship of correspondence determined in advance between the perceived position in the virtual stereoscopic space and at least one of the position inputted by the visual-point position input means and the position inputted by the display-position input means. Accordingly, an advantage can be obtained in that the coordinates in the virtual stereoscopic space for displaying the virtual object can be corrected easily, making it possible to display the virtual object accurately.
In accordance with the above-described eighth aspect of the present invention, an advantage can be obtained in that, by calculating the image for the left eye of the virtual object and the image for the right eye of the virtual object on the basis of the relationship of correspondence obtained by the correcting means, the virtual object can be obtained at a more accurate position as a stereoscopic image.
In accordance with the above-described ninth aspect of the present invention, since the relationship of correspondence is determined on the basis of the error between the position of the virtual object displayed in the virtual stereoscopic space and measured in advance and the measurement position used in the measurement of the perceived position of the virtual object, an advantage can be obtained in that it is possible to display a virtual object corresponding to the perception characteristic of the operator.
In accordance with the above-described 12th aspect of the present invention, since the virtual object is displayed in the virtual stereoscopic space set by the controlling means with respect to the stereoscopic eyeglasses selected by the selecting means from among a plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses, an advantage can be obtained in that the virtual object can be perceived by the operator wearing the stereoscopic eyeglasses selected as the subject for perception from among the plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses.
In accordance with the above-described 13th aspect of the present invention, since the reference position is set on the basis of the operator""s own position notified by the notifying means of one of the plurality of pairs of stereoscopic eyeglasses, an advantage can be obtained in that it is possible to present an optimum virtual object to the respective operators wearing the stereoscopic eyeglasses.
In accordance with the above-described 14th aspect of the present invention, since the position of the visual point or the position of the visual point set on the basis of the position notified by the notifying means is set as the reference position, an advantage can be obtained in that the virtual object can be displayed by accurately fixing the virtual object in the virtual stereoscopic space relative to the position where the operator subject to perception views.
In accordance with the above-described 15th aspect of the present invention, since the stereoscopic eyeglasses whose distance to the reference position is shortest is selected, an advantage can be obtained in that even if a plurality of operators wearing the stereoscopic eyeglasses are present in the vicinities of the reference position, the pair of stereoscopic eyeglasses with the shortest distance is selected from among them, so that the virtual object can be displayed simply and accurately to the operator subject to perception.
In accordance with the above-described 16th aspect of the present invention, since the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception can be selected on the basis of the presence area and the positions notified by the notifying means, an advantage can be obtained in that the stereoscopic eyeglasses subject to perception can be selected automatically from a plurality of stereoscopic eyeglasses.
In accordance with the above-described 17th aspect of the present invention, since liquid-crystal shutters are used as the optical element for the left eye and the optical element for the right eye of the stereoscopic eyeglasses, advantages can be obtained in that follow-up characteristics are made high-speed, and the changeover of light-shielding characteristics is facilitated, so that the virtual object can be perceived easily by the operator by the use of such stereoscopic eyeglasses.